Fear
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Nunca fueron buenos demostrándole sus miedos al mundo a raíz de ser personas solitarias pero, desde hace tiempo el miedo y la soledad fueron parte del pasado siendo remplazadas por el valor inculcado por el otro, por ti, es por lo que hoy tengo el valor


¡Por fin! Mi segundo ichiruki, me encanta tomar este tema tan dramático entre ambos shinigamis, por que si algo es que los identifica es la fortaleza que representa uno en el otro, bueno según lo que creo yo.

Realmente espero que les guste.

**Summary **

Nunca fueron buenos demostrándole sus miedos al mundo a raíz de ser personas solitarias pero, desde hace tiempo el miedo y la soledad fueron parte del pasado siendo remplazadas por el valor inculcado por el otro, por ti, es por lo que hoy tengo el valor de superarlo.

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aquel día quedaron como encargados de organizar el salón, él y Rukia, a pesar de que no faltaron las propuestas de Inoue y Keigo para darles una mano, prefirieron hacerlo solos, siendo de los últimos en abandonar el edificio.

-**Creo que lloverá, será mejor apresurar el paso enana**-le avisó a la pelinegra que al igual que él miraba el oscurecido cielo.

-**Si, tienes razón. Vamos**. –

La dejó adelantar unos cuantos pasos para seguirla, percatándose del aire de melancolía que la cubría. Pensó en preguntarle si algo le ocurría pero con ellos las cosas no funcionaban de aquel modo, tendría que esperar a que ella quisiera decirle.

Le dio alcance caminando en silencio a su lado, siendo sorprendido por ella al detener la marcha y mirarlo, esta vez con una sonrisa ligera.

-**¿Sabes Ichigo? No quiero correr de la lluvia, ¿te irás a casa o…me acompañas?**-se recostó de la baranda de seguridad en el puente que cruzaban.

Se tomó su tiempo para meditar su respuesta, mientras se acomodaba a su lado, buscando la mejor posición para observar el cielo.

**-En días como estos, solía recordar la muerte de mi madre.**

Ella asintió, escuchando sus palabras.

-**Un día, me sorprendí a mi mismo, recorriendo la lluvia y que esa sensación de pesadez y opresión había desaparecido, miré a mi derecha y me di cuenta que ya no estaba solo.**

Giró su cabeza observando el anguloso perfil de Ichigo, sereno, tranquilo e imperturbable invitándole a ser parte de la calma que parecía rodearle.

-**Y a menudo me pregunto si esa persona que hizo desaparecer mi soledad sigue sintiéndola, o al igual que yo, se dio cuenta que realmente no lo está más.**

Le sonrió al sentir su enorme mano apretar sus pequeños dedos, entrelazándolos entre sí.

Sabía perfectamente que Ichigo era consciente de sus sentimientos y era el único capaz de interpretarla de una manera tan precisa, en un lenguaje que se leía entre líneas.

_"Estoy aquí para ti"_ se escondía entre sus palabras y el calor que envolvía su mano.

Lo miró nuevamente, observándolo absorto entre los grisáceos colores del cielo, y el sonrojo casi de inmediato cubrió sus mejillas.

Había algo que ambos conocían a la perfección: su relación no era una simple amistad como le hacían creer al resto.

-**Ichigo, se que no estoy sola desde que estás aquí, a mi lado, pero…**-miró al lado opuesto al muchacho sabiendo que, él voltearía a mirarla.-**Tengo miedo.** _"de pasar la línea"_

Intentó soltar su mano, pero a cambio obtuvo un tirón que la acomodó entre los brazos fornidos y el pecho tonificado debajo del uniforme. Se exaltó al escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Ichigo tan cerca de su oído, que a cada instante se hacía más frenético.

-**Yo también tengo miedo, Rukia. Pero estar así como estamos ahora, me hace olvidar que lo tengo y por eso, puedo superarlo.**-la apretó más contra sí, antes de aflojar el abrazo para contornear la redondez de su rostro con sus dedos y sumergir su mirada cálida entre el mar de hielo que eran los ojos de Rukia.

Hipnotizada por la magia del momento extendió su mano para tocar los labios tibios del varón.

_"No tengas miedo"_ susurraban sus cuerpos en contacto.

El agachó la cabeza para darle alcance mientras ella a su vez se paraba de puntillas, apoyándose de su pecho y bajando la mano que momentos atrás estuviese acariciando sus labios, hasta su mentón tocándolo únicamente con dos de sus dedos.

A pesar de que era la primera vez que hacían lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sus sentidos reaccionaron como si estuvieran acostumbrados a la invasión del otro.

Sus bocas se tocaron sin moverse al principio, para tomar un ritmo lento y tranquilo que encajaba a la perfección con las gotas de lluvia que caían sin prisa.

El beso paró pero no se separaron, él recostando su frente sobre la pequeña de Rukia, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia bajaran por un solo camino, que empezaba en él y terminaba en ella, como si realmente fueran uno solo.

**-¿Aún sientes miedo?**

Se alejó un poco de ella viéndola sacudir la cabeza en negativa, quitándose un poco del agua que le empapaba el rostro.

-**Ya no, por que tú siempre disipas las nubes grises de mi cielo azul. **–

Le sonrió mientras apartaba uno de sus mojados mechones negros de la cara.

-**¿Vamos a casa?**

Se separó de él para caminar unos metros, dándole la espalda y señalar el cielo.

-**Ya cesó la lluvia.-**le quiso hacer saber.-**Regresemos**.

Bufó, aún sonriente, mientras las gotas caían en su palma abierta. Ella siempre tuvo la facultad de controlar el clima que les cubría a ambos, tal cual como si todo estuviera hechizado con su presencia.

-**Enana caprichosa, encima bruja del clima**.-corrió un poco alcanzándola.

-**¿Qué has dicho, descerebrado?**-lo miró haciéndose la enojada.

-**Nada, nada. **–colocó su mano sobre su cabeza para desordenar la melena negra y salir corriendo.

-**¡Vuelve aquí, pedazo de imbécil!**-sin hacerlo esperar y casi de inmediato se lanzó a su caza.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Awww Seriamente me pensé en agregarle lemon xD pero aún estoy indecisa, bueno dependerá de ustedes, por mientras lo dejaré como "incompleto".

Ojala que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia y espero sus valiosos comentarios y opiniones.

Nos vemos en la próxima xD

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
